Vaskaa Vahn
History Born a female Togruta, Vaskaa Vahn better known by her title Darth Sioul was born in 60 ABY. Growing up in slavery on a poor outer rim world full of sand and villainy, Vaskaa came to see Tatooine as her home for a long time, she was separated from her parents at a young age but coped, surviving thanks to a fellow slave she came to know as Kavis, only after years of slavery did the pair escape the rich Hutt whose palace they cleaned, by the time they had escaped they were illiterate teens and the pair came to struggle outside the simple lifestyle of a slave. A few weeks in the dune sea and the young duo found themselves teetering on the edge of life after what rations they had stole ran out quicker than they anticipated. It was only when they were discovered by the Hutt's mercs were they able to get some food, despite not being given enough, the pair were subjected to abuse one night as the mercs set up camp in the dune sea to wait out the night. The abuse ended swiftly when one merc's laser whip was severe by a fast slash of blue energy, the mercs panicked briefly but to Vaskaa's surprise, she saw the defeated in a silence yet fast fashion. The 13 year old Vaskaa would never forget that day as it had been the day of her salvation at the hands of her soon to be master Gavar Skywalker. The young knight took the two with him back to Ossus where Kavis was allowed to work as a cleaner and Vaskaa to be a Jedi. Since Gavar rescued her, he took it upon himself to train Vaskaa as his first padawan, a choice he would regret years later. Training as a Jedi After three years of training with Gavar, she began to question him about the dark side, unaware of his history with it, she simply believed he didn't know enough to be worth asking and so began to delve into the centuries of archived files still preserved in the Ossus Jedi Temple. Unknown to her master, alongside her training, Vaskaa had began a romantic relationship with Kavis and the boy began to pressure her into returning to Tatooine and saving other slaves there... She insisted on remaining on Ossus, where it was safe... the two cut ties with Kavis informing her he would do it himself if he had to. The following night, she was plagued of visions of Kavis screaming out in agony, without her master's consent she left for Tatooine and to the old palace. Return to Tatooine What she found was worse than her childhood, the Hutt had been overthrown years ago and the mercs her master had once disarmed in the Dune Sea now ran the palace and the slave trade the Hutt had so tightly held under his control. She discovered a beaten and broken Kavis and found herself ambushed by the three mercs who were capable of disarming her and beating her down thanks to her focus being lost at seeing Kavis again beaten to the edge of life. She submitted and found herself in chains once again, however... with Kavis, that made it more tolerable like before... except one night she woke up to find Kavis worse than before and due to his poor treatment the slave boy she had fell in love with all those years ago died in her arms and maybe... just maybe Vaskaa had died there in that cell with him. Calling on the worse parts of her nature, all that pain, anger, hate and jealous burst out of her until she found that the only way to truly free herself of her cell and after recovering her lightsaber when on a blind rampage across the palace, tearing down anyone who did not wear a collar with quick and ruthless swings of her saber. In her moment of darkness she felt her master's presence, having sensed her pain through the force, the now Dark Jedi refused to see her actions as sin and began to explain to Gavar all the things the darker powers of the force could do for the galaxy, even admitting that if she was quicker to give into her anger than Kavis would still be alive. After Gavar attempted to consult her, Vaskaa lashed out and swung at him, claiming he had failed her and while she broke his heart with those words he began to see that Vaskaa had truly died. While he still tried to save her, he was not blind to her anger and engaged her in a lengthy duel that saw the pair fight through a slowly crumbling palace. The climax of this fight sealed her fate, seeing several ships trying to fly away, Vaskaa held them with the force and attempted to crush them to show how powerful the dark side truly was and how Gavar could not use the light to stop her. The next thing she remembered was the agonising pain of her outreaching arm being severe from a slash of Gavar's lightsaber, the resulting loss of focus coupled with the rage building beneath her resulted in the palace right beneath her beginning to unintentionally crumble beneath her power, resulting in her being presumed dead as she vanish into a storm of crumbling sandstone. Discovering The Sith Having survived the destruction of the Hutt's Palace, Vaskaa passed herself off as one of the many slaves injured by the palace's collapse and managed to bribe herself a way to Mos Eisley where she had a crude mechanical replacement temporarily grafted to her. After this she planned to follow Gavar back to Ossus but was only stopped after hearing the voice of Darth Requiem within her head, this prompted her to seek out the fabled planet of Dromund Kaas. By using the force on a variety of pilots and scavenging crews, Vaskaa eventually found her way to the Dark Side planet. Upon entering the planet's atmosphere the ship she was borrowing ended up being struck by planet's aggressive weather and forced to crash nearby to the Ancient Sith Temple the Dark Covenant used as a base. After having her arm replaced with a bio-mechanical one, Requiem tested and trained her heavily and after years of apprenticing under Requiem, Vaskaa was rechristened as Darth Sioul. Not much is known what Vaskaa did during her years as Sith but remained within the Unknown Regions and studied what lore the Sith's alliance to the Chiss Ascendancy enabled her to access in hopes of learning more. Sith Resurgence (90 ABY) Rediscovering Ossus Travelling through the Unknown Regions on behalf of her former master Darth Requiem, Vaskaa met with Master Spy Sizurig and was given access to a abandoned Imperial Research Facility to obtain older star maps that would contain the location of the planet Ossus where the Jedi's main temple was located, allowing for The Sith to attack the Jedi unexpectedly. Battle of Ossus Being one of Sith to enter the Jedi Temple on Ossus quietly, Vaskaa was able to force her way into the Great Vault where she attempted to take several Jedi artefacts and in a effort to spite her former master went to claim Luke Skywalker's lightsaber only come face to face with the recovered Cain Skywalker who she duelled for possession of the lightsaber. Personality Abilities Category:The Dark Covenant Member Category:Togruta Category:Female Category:Darth Category:Bad